


Slipping spell

by Soliluhl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliluhl/pseuds/Soliluhl
Summary: Small talk between Hary and Mal (really small talk)))





	Slipping spell

**Author's Note:**

> I, really, just started, so I hope that you'll like it)))  
And I also wanna say that English is not my native language, so I am just learning...

Mal stood in front of slipping Ben.  
Prince continues softly breathing like he doesn't see girl, that stared at him for a long time.  
"Are you sure, you don't want to kiss him?" asked Hook. "This is slipping curse, so your true love kiss can save him... or I miss something?"  
It seems like all that stuff that Harry just sad stuck in his throat... because after a few moments he made a disgusted face.  
"I'm not... I'm not sure about anything... Evie fell asleep too. So did Carlos, and so did Jay... I'm alone now..." whispered daughter of Maleficent, wiping away tears.  
"Are you?" smiled Hook, carefully hagged Mal. "I am with you, and I swear that we going to find this strange flower"  
Mal smiled, and whispered one phrase: "I know...".


End file.
